


Cleaning

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules had to clean King Augeus' stables, and he used rivers to flow through it. What about Ian Guildford and Harry Lenner? What would they clean a bathroom with? What would slave Ian do when his bladder is full and he is ordered to clean the bathroom, without using it?  But shall master remain master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Friday Night, Ian was now cleaning the bathroom floor in an apartment. He wore only his shirt and his brief. His hands were in rubber gloves. His wet slacks were placed on the chair. The bathroom was not Ian’s, nor was the chair. They were Henry’s. Ian tuned on the faucet and place a bucket under it. The flowing, gushing water made him desperate … again. He grabbed his crotch, hoping that this chore would end soon. Henry made him drink two large mugs of beer before this. How could he hold it? Grabbing his crotch with rubber gloves did not help much.

“How is it, Ian, my slave?” Henry Renner, still in his neat suit, looking like a boss even at home, asked. Through the dark blue slacks, an erection could be seen. Henry obviously enjoyed the view. 

“I really need to pee again, sir,” Ian still rub the floor with wet brushes. 

“As we have agreed, Master Harry would not let you spill a drop on his floor, and you did. This is your punishment.” Henry smiled, with his right hand grabbing his rock-hard cock.  
“It won’t happen again, sir. Please sir. Please end this, sir.” Ian begged. He tried to cross his legs while crawling but failed.

Before all this, Ian allowed Henry to lock his zippers and trousers after the lunch break. Henry told him to drink a very small cup of water whenever there’s a call, from either telephone, email, or facebook page and Ian must meet him every hour after his zippers and trousers were locked. Three hours had passed and Ian became truly uncomfortable. Still Harry wouldn’t unlock him. Until 5 PM, Ian could not keep still. He got desperate even more when Hugh and Max desperately ran to the men’s room after work. Ian had drunk too many cups, and yet he was not allowed to release his pent-up urine. 

At 5.30 Harry drove him to his apartment. Ian was going to burst. The bladder didn’t contain only those water Harry told him to drink, but also two large smoothies and a large mug of tea he drank at lunch. Ian crossed his legs now and again, and grabbed his crotch madly. Harry squirmed a bit too, and Ian knew well Harry also needed to pee. Harry tapped his fingers while waiting for the green light, and then headed to his apartment. Ian was now panting in desperation.

At 6 pm, Ian had held it for 5 hours now, and he was quite sure a bit of his hot urine had leaked into his white brief. Luckily, Harry did not seem to notice because of his own desperation, though not as severe as Ian’s. 

They had to wait for a lift. When it opens, Ian’s cock spurted a jet of urine out of the nearness of relief. Then, they reached 10th Floor, and both ran to Harry’s apartment.  
“Please, Master Harry, I need your key.” Ian said.

“You must let your master piss first!” Harry ran to his bathroom, unzipped, and released a gallon of golden piss into the toilet. “You have to watch me peeing, Ian!”  
“Yes, sir. Please be kind and hurried up, sir. I’m going to wet my trousers, sir!”

“Ahhhhhh This piss felt so good!” Harry teased Ian. Finally, Harry has finished pissing. He could see that Ian’s brief is quite wet now. A small patch appeared on Ian’s trousers. He took out the key and unlock all the padlocks for Ian. While unlocking, Harry said, “Do not spill your piss on my bathroom floor, or else you have to clean it, slave!”

The first unlocking caused the dam to break. Ian and Harry ran inside the bathroom. Ian’s trousers were being soaked, yet Ian still looked agonized. When all were unlocked, Ian’s cock sent a blast of hot piss all over the floor and into the toilet bowl. He moaned so loud and the moaned surprised Henry. It also greatly aroused him. Ian’s relief was so strong and Ian thought he could just faint out of ecstasy. The piss continued to flow into the toilet. Ian’s facial expression was priceless.

That was the reason why Ian was then rubbing his floor. The smell of Harry’s piss was still in the air. That made his cock hard, and yet he still needed to pee like mad. The beer ran too fast into his system. The tip of his cock was wet now. His bladder was stretched like a balloon. 

He didn’t think he had to drink beer before doing all this. Ian’s bladder was weak after holding a lot of liquid and it could not hold all the beer that long. When he moved to the corner of the bathroom, his piss came out in a hot, large spurt on the floor.

“Slave, look! What have you just done?” Harry roared. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t hold it, sir!” Ian said.

“Clean your piss!” Ian moved to his small piss puddle, and rubbed it. However, the move caused him to lose it more. He had to move in circles to clean the piss, and this move made his piss explode from his cock like a fountain. Ian couldn’t stop moaning when all the piss ran out of him. What Harry did was to take Ian’s piss-soaked brief off, and suck Ian’s beautiful cock. He carried Ian, who couldn’t help moaning, to the mat in front of the bathroom. Harry stopped sucking and took Ian’s clothes off. Ian’s cock was as hard as steel now. Ian also just realized that Harry had four beer after he pissed when he just arrived at the apartment. When Harry told him, “ Game over, you’re so fucking sexy, Ian. Let’s take a shower,” Ian wouldn’t let his opportunity slip. Though this is not so great, Ian was still happy to make a revenge. 

“Clean me, Harry.”

“Yeah! I just want to wash your whole body before our sex tonight, but just let me ….” Harry was heading towards the toilet, but Ian just hugged him and held him still.

“Need a pee?” Ian smirked.

“Slave, you shouldn’t do this to your master!”

“I could. You said “game over”.” Ian touched Harry’s semi-head cock softly.

“God. I just needed to go.” Harry squirmed in Ian’s embrace. Ian was smaller than Harry, but this was such a firm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stay with me, Harry” Ian kissed him and licked his nipple. Harry’s cock now spurted a bit into his trousers. Ian touched it again and saw that it was wet with precum as well as piss. He took Harry’s trousers and shirts off, then sucked his thick cock. Harry moaned in ecstasy. 

Ian let go off Harry and Harry ran inside the bathroom. Before Harry could pee, Ian dragged him to the shower, and ordered him,  
“Please, master, I just want to be clean. Please clean me with this shower.” Ian turned on the shower. Harry danced in desperation. The water gushing made him wanted to gush his beer piss very badly. Ian was so sexy that he also wanted to come.

Harry held it as good as he could and let the warm water flowed over Ian’s body. Ian moaned in ecstasy. He masturbated very slowly when he saw Harry dancing in desperation, with sound of water hitting their bodies and the floor. The sound was reverberating in the bathroom and piss started to leak into rivulets of hot piss. Harry moaned in desperation.   
Ian slowly kissed Harry’s neck, and that was the end of Harry’s agony. Harry’s urine shoot out of hic cock. Harry tried to keep it in, but, to no avail, the sphincter could not take it anymore. 

“Clean me, master, with your piss!” Ian ordered. Harry smiled in relief and shoot his hot beer piss at Ian’s white small body. The hot piss ran up to Ian’s chest and never seemed to stop. 

“Ahhhhhhhh.” Harry moaned in relief. “This felt so great.”

Hot shower and hot piss wet both Ian and Harry’s bodies. Harry hugged Ian very tightly and just wanted to shove his hard cock into Ian right now. Yet Ian forbade him,

“Just keep it till we are in bed, Harry.”

“I want to fuck you now, under the shower, Ian! You know I like it.”

“But I just want you to explode inside me, Harry!”

“I’m gonna explode!”

“Stop that!”

Finally, Harry and Ian just rubbed each other with soap and dried themselves. Harry just wanted to jump upon Ian’s clean and fragrant body, but Ian told him to wear their clothes first. While Ian was wearing Harry’s shirt, Harry just tore it off and licked Ian’s nipples as if he were hungry. Ian knew he couldn’t postpone it anymore and he was more than willing, so Ian lowered himself and licked Harry’s cock which is full of precum.

“Ahhhh, Ian. Turn back to me. Just want to smash your butt!” Harry moaned in ecstasy, when he shoved his erect penis into Ian’s ass. He smashed Ian’s bottom and started to drill it. 

“God! Harry! Please. This is so hard! Oh I haven’t had such a great sex with you before!”

“Ahhhh. Ian. I just like your bubbly butt and tight ass! Let me hug you and carry you!” Ian then clung to Harry. They kissed deeply, then the penetration started again. They both couldn’t stop moaning, 

“Ahhhhh. Halt. Just halt a bit, Ian” Harry said, and turned on his notebook computer, “I just wanted you to watch something while we had sex.”

What Harry showed Ian was a video clip from a spycam at the urinal in the men’s room. The video started to play and Harry started to rock Ian’s bottom again. What they saw was people kept coming in and out, pissing and talking. Some of the desperate guys could arouse them even more. Then, Max and Hugh came into view. They ran, and unzipped hastily. That was very close call. Then, they pissed forcefully into the porcelain urinals, and sighed erotically. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh, Thank God,” Max moaned, “That was close call too, right?”

“Oh yes! Ahhhhhhh” Hugh’s facial expression of relief made Harry fucked Ian even harder, “the customer never stopped asking. I thought I was going to wet my trousers!” The sound of both piss streams was so clear, and that turn Ian on like mad. 

“Same here! I haven’t pissed since lunch break. Very busy! Ahhhh” Max still moaned. “You know I had three mugs of tea this afternoon.”

“I drank a lot of water too! Just hated it when you had to talk about aquarium when you really needed to pee,” Hugh sighed, and then farted, “Sorry. Really sorry for that.”  
“No worries. That’s normal and natural. Ahh.” Max’s piss was slowed down, then Max farted too. “Ahhh Good piss!” 

“Ahhhhh Mine felt so fucking good too!” Hugh finally zipped up, and before he washed his hands he kissed Max, who returned the kiss. Their erection could be seen very clearly under their beige trousers. They panted. Hugh and Max touch each other’s penis. Then Max smirked, 

“Next time, Hugh!” They walked apart.

At the kissing and panting scene, Harry reached his climax and exploded inside Ian. Then, he licked Ian’s rock-hard cock which didn’t take time to shoot the hot white load into Harry’s mouth. 

“We should do some cleaning again,” Harry smiled.


End file.
